Marcus
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Marcus |jname=ギシン |tmname=Gishin |image=Marcus.png |size=130px |caption=Marcus |gender=Male |colors=yes |eyes= |hair=Burgundy |hometown=Michina Town |region=Sinnoh |anime=yes |epnum=M12 |epname=Arceus and the Jewel of Life |enva=Jason Griffith |java=Kōichi Yamadera }} Marcus (Japanese: ギシン Gishin) is the main antagonist of Arceus and the Jewel of Life. His actions in the past would go on to cause the events of The Rise of Darkrai and Giratina and the Sky Warrior. History Marcus, who once was Damos's assistant, had come to resent due to his belief that it would allow Michina Town to return to being a wasteland if the Jewel of Life was reclaimed. Because of his belief, Marcus to became the driving force behind Damos's apparent betrayal of it. By using his 's , he was able to control Damos and force him to attempt to destroy Arceus while not returning the Jewel of Life. However, during the original turn of events, he had fallen to his death along with Damos after Arceus survived the attack and counterattacked. After meeting up with Sheena, who had traveled to the past to stop Damos's apparent betrayal of Arceus, he learned how the future would have turned out as well as his own death. After deducing that Damos didn't use it, he then changed his plans to include silver water as well while attacking Arceus. This proved to be very effective and left the helpless as the overall assault immobilized it. However, Sheena and Damos were able to communicate with the hearts of all the Pokémon, including and , making them turn against Marcus, and was able to make him give up the Jewel of Life by wrestling with him until he dropped it. As Ash caught the Jewel of Life and rushed with his to return it to Arceus, , her , and another group consisting of a , a , a , and multiple , cornered Marcus, preventing him from following. Even then, however, Marcus wasn't defeated yet. Although the Pokémon had stopped attacking and Ash had the Jewel of Life, with Marcus unable to get it back, Arceus, now stranded at the bottom of the shrine, was by that time on the edge of death as the silver water continued to bury it. This, in turn, set off a strange sequence that nearly destroyed Ash, Dawn, , Pikachu, Piplup, and Sheena; Ash and Pikachu began to disappear first as Marcus explained to Dawn what was going on. At that moment, Damos managed to reach the last remaining spark of life in Arceus's heart, giving it enough strength to reabsorb the Jewel of Life and fully recover, thus thwarting Marcus's plans and saving everyone from destruction (except Damos himself and a Pichu he befriended, who did not start disappearing). Marcus's scream was then heard and his crown seen on the ledge where he was standing, implying that he fell. The fall did not kill him, however, as it was revealed that Marcus had gone on to work for Damos in the ending credits. Character Marcus is characterized by his manipulative, untrustworthy nature. Damos, Sheena, and Arceus all fall victim to his careful planning and betrayal, as well as his lack of concern about using force, sometimes deadly, to accomplish his goals. He believes in the noble cause of keeping Michina Town from falling into desolation, but is unable to see the error in his misguided methods of reaching it. Pokémon This listing is of Marcus's known in the : Controlled was instrumental in Marcus' plan to destroy Arceus. By hypnotizing Damos, Marcus forced him to betray Arceus and refuse to return the Jewel of Life. However, Bronzong was not acting under its own will, but was being controlled by special armor. Eventually, Damos' special ability to touch the hearts of Pokémon made Bronzong realize what it was doing, and, after the armor was destroyed by 's , Bronzong turned on Marcus and helped defend the Trainers that had rescued it. Bronzong's known moves are , and .}} , like Bronzong, was also forced to obey Marcus against its will by special armor. Heatran was also very powerful and also, like all Heatran, had the ability to walk on walls and ceilings with ease. Heatran was forced to battle against and , but eventually realized what it was doing thanks to Damos and Sheena, and it allowed to destroy its armor with . Heatran then turned on Marcus along with Bronzong. Heatran's known moves are , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera |en=Jason Griffith |fi=Max Ovaska |it=Patrizio Prata |ko=양석정 Yang Seokjeong |de=Stefan Günther |nl=Ewout Eggink |pl=Piotr Bajtlik |es_la=Ferso Velasquez |es_eu=Iñaki Crespo |pt_br=Silvio Giraldi}} Artwork In the manga In the movie adaptations Marcus appears as the main antagonist of the movie's manga adaptation, where he fulfills a similar role to his part in the movie, but with some changes. His plot is the same, but his motivations are much less altruistic, intending to use the Jewel of Life to become a god in his era. His actions are also more violent; for example, when Heatran disobeys him, he kicks it in the head repeatedly. At the climax of the story, when his plan is foiled, he commits suicide by activating a mechanism to cause the temple to collapse, causing a rockfall that is shown burying and killing him. In the English translation of the manga adaptation, his name is spelled Markus. Pokémon ;Controlled was one of the Pokémon that Marcus controlled. It hypnotized Damos's Pokémon to attack None of Bronzong's moves are known.}} was another Pokémon that Marcus controlled. Unlike the anime, Heatran was shown to have disobeyed Marcus. None of Heatran's moves are known.}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Marcus or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Fire|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=005/022}} |type=Metal|jpset=Movie Commemoration Random Pack|jpnum=015/022}} Trivia * Marcus shares the same voice actors with Sir Aaron, both in English and Japanese. Names Category:Deceased anime characters Category:Movie antagonists de:Marcus es:Marcus fr:Marcus it:Marcus ja:ギシン zh:奇辛